


Stolen Moments

by NikkiCienna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCienna/pseuds/NikkiCienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Oliver and Felicity almost got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**1.**

Oliver entered his office, and seeing Felicity leaning over his desk to drop off some files, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist from behind and press his lips against her neck, and his erection against her ass. She jumped slightly at the contact, but relaxed immediately against him, tipping her head back onto his shoulder and humming in pleasure. His hand moved down over the fabric of her dress and found the hot flesh of her thigh. He dragged it upwards, beneath her short skirt, and just as he was about to reach his goal, a throat cleared from behind them, and they froze.  
  
“How many times do I have to remind you these walls are made of glass?” Digg grumbled.

—-

**2.**

Felicity’s apartment was in shambles. It was harder to find an object that wasn’t broken amongst the mess in the living room. But she stood in the middle of it all, with Oliver’s arms around her, taking comfort from her vigilante hero. She’d have a few bruises tomorrow, and a sprained wrist, but she was grateful that he’d shown up when he had. And although her attacker had gotten away via the fire escape, Oliver’s first priority was her. He finally loosened his grip on her, enough to pull back and look her over.

“Are you ok?”

Felicity bit her lip and nodded quickly. “You?”

Oliver’s eyes darkened, his jaw locked, and then he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Their hands began roaming, and just as she squeezed the top of his thigh, he grunted. She pulled away immediately and fell to her knees in front of him. She kept one hand on his hip, and began to inspect his injured thigh beneath the slashed green leather of his pants.

“Whatever you two are about to do is going to have to wait until I take your statements,” Officer Lance announced, his eyes diverted from the couple in front of him.

Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise and she leapt to her feet. “We weren’t…”

“It’s not what it looks like, Detective,” Oliver chimed in.

“Save it. I saw that kiss. I always figured there was more than friendship between you two.”

—-

**3.**

“We weren’t going to let this happen again, remember?” Felicity breathed out between kisses.

“I never agreed to that,” Oliver mumbled, his mouth moving down to suck on the skin exposed by the deep v neckline of her dress. “But that is why we’re doing this in the conference room, and not my office,” he explained.

“But…” she attempted to protest, but when his hand made contact with her throbbing centre, she groaned in relief. “Ahhh, right there.”

A moment later, Oliver picked her up and set her on the table, returning his lips to hers for another searing kiss. And just as Felicity was about to succumb to the pleasure he was drawing out of her, she heard heels clicking across the floor of Oliver’s office.

She shoved Oliver away from her, leapt off the desk and crouched below it, hiding herself from view of the intruder.

“Oliver, there you are,” Isabel snapped.

“I was just uh… looking for my pen,” he explained.

She ignored his weak excuse, and glanced back towards Felicity’s desk. “I see your assistant isn’t back from her trip yet.”

“Not that it’s something that concerns you, but no, she got… waylaid,” he explained, glancing down at Felicity, who was curled awkwardly between a chair and the conference table.

“Well, I was hoping to make an appointment with you for tomorrow,” Isabel continued.

Oliver moved out of the conference room, and stopped at the doorway to his office. “Send me an email,” he said, brooking no argument. He held his arm out in silent invitation for her to leave. Isabel rolled her eyes but turned to go. “And Isabel? She’s my wife, not just my assistant.”

—-

**4.**

“I can’t believe we’re doing this right now,” Felicity giggled as Oliver thrust into her again.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this right  _here_ ,” Oliver countered, his hands gripping her ass tighter as he rocked against her.

“It’s the only place we could get any privacy,” she argued.

“My bedroom is right upstairs.”

“You honestly think no one would have caught us going up there?”

“No more than they could have caught us coming out to the back porch.”

Felicity giggled. “Coming.”

Oliver grinned. “Is that a challenge, Ms Smoak?”

“No, but if it works for you…”

Oliver increased his efforts, and moments later was muffling her scream with a forceful kiss. He continued thrusting and twisting his hips, keeping her pressed against the thick wooden post until he followed her over the edge.

Felicity dropped her forehead against his and kept her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Their panting breaths eventually slowed, and Oliver picked up her left hand to plant a kiss against her palm.

He helped her back onto her feet and started readjusting his suit while she fixed her dress.

 “Do I have the best ideas, or what?” Felicity grinned up at him as they started back towards the door.

Just then, Moira stepped outside, and heaved a sigh of relief. “I have been looking everywhere for you two.”

“We just needed some air, Mom,” Oliver explained.

“Well come along, you have a rehearsal dinner to get back to.”

Moira wrapped an arm around Felicity’s shoulder to guide her back inside. “My son wasn’t trying to convince you to behave inappropriately, was he?”

Felicity shot a smirking glance over her shoulder to her fiancé and replied, “Yes Moira, he was. I was just telling him what a bad idea it was when you came outside.”

—-

**5.**

Sunlight slanted through the gauze curtains and crept across the thick bedlinen, where Felicity and Oliver where nestled together. He rolled to his side and slid one arm across her bare stomach, pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

“I don’t want to get up yet,” Felicity groaned, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

“Then don’t,” he whispered against her ear before disappearing beneath the covers.

He settled himself between her legs and pressed a gentle kiss against her centre, eliciting a sleepy moan from his wife. He forged onward, parting her folds and sliding his tongue between them, finding her clit and sucking on it until she was writhing beneath him.

The door flung open and they froze, Felicity’s eyes popping open instantly.

“Merry Chrismukkah!” A small voice shouted from the doorway.

“Merry Chrismukkah,” Felicity grit out between her teeth.

“Hey, where’s Daddy?” The little girl asked.

“He’s um… he’s…”

Felicity felt him moving under the sheets, and a moment later, he popped his head out beside her. “Hiding!” Oliver announced with a grin. 

The girl let out a squeal and a giggle, and then launched herself onto the bed, crawling up between her parents. “You’re a tricker,” she told Oliver.

“Guilty as charged,” Oliver admitted.

“Hey,” Felicity interjected, “Why don’t you go get the stockings down from the mantle while Daddy and I get dressed? We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Ok!” and the girl was off and running towards the living room.

Oliver rolled over until he was settled on top of his wife, and planted a kiss on her lips. “You hold that thought, ok? I’m going to finish you off later tonight.”

“You better,” Felicity replied, pressing a bruising kiss against his lips.


End file.
